towerofsaviorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Perception of Life
|} Ally: |hp=9010|def=10|coin=13}} |hp=30730|def=180|coin=19|note= }} |hp=9010|def=10|coin=13}} |hp=100|def=10|coin=300|note= }} |} Ninurta: Old man, why do we have to watch them again? Anu: So far, you have only observed how they hunt. Today...there might be something different. Inanna: Could it be that one of the lionesses is going to have a baby? Anu: No, it is not. You will have to pay attention to the male lion. 　　The male lion was resting in the middle of its territory. Although it was still carrying the responsibility of protecting the pride, the already-old lion easily tired; it needed more time to rest compared to before. At the same time, a young male lion lingered outside the old lion’s territory, as if it wanted to join the pride. 　　However, a pride does not allow two adult male lions to coexist. If the young lion wants to join, it has to triumph over the old lion in a duel. 　　The young lion finally decided to enter the old lion’s territory. Noticing the intruder, the old lion walked toward the young one, and roared to demonstrate his dominion over the territory. However, the young lion was not intimidated, and bellowed back in retaliation; the fight for the pride’s leadership was on the verge of erupting. 【End】 　　Both the young lion and the old lion leaped at each other, attempting to bite their enemy on the neck to quickly finish the battle. However, their agile paws shoved away each other’s incoming teeth. Without giving the old lion a break, the young lion hurriedly launched another attack — the two lions fought for a long period of time until the old lion started to show signs of exhaustion. Seeing an opportunity, the young lion used his teeth to tear the throat of its tired opponent. 　　The leader of a pride of lions will always be replaced by younger males. When the present leader is too old or weak, a young lion will come and issue a duel. This duel can only end in two ways for the defeated: either death or expulsion from the pride. 　　Soon after the battle started, Inanna had already covered her eyes, feeling it too cruel to watch the lions kill each other. Even though she understood that this was a habit for the lions, she did not wish to witness the old lion’s death. Inanna: ...Teacher Anu, can you revive the lion? Anu: You did not ask me to help the antelope a few days ago. Why are you asking this of me now? Inanna: This lion was not hunted. It is only being replaced by a younger one; there is no need to kill it! Anu: Even if the old lion was not killed by the young one, it would not be able to find another pride that would accept it. Anu: Merely starvation would have awaited it. Anu: Life and death has its law. What is done, is done. We cannot arbitrarily reclaim any lost life. Anu: Although the old lion died in the fight, it is a more honorable death than to die of hunger in the wild. 　　Anu’s words failed to reach Inanna’s heart; her mind was preoccupied with questions about life... }} Ally: |hp=39820|def=60|coin=24}} |hp=94560|def=300|coin=10|note= }} |hp=39820|def=60|coin=24}} |hp=100|def=10|coin=63|note= }} |} Inanna: Life and death has its law, and we cannot arbitrarily reclaim any lost life...I understand this, but I do not agree with it! 【After Battles】 Dumuzi: Inanna, let’s go home. 【End】 　　At dusk, Dumuzi came to bring Inanna home. As a companion, he was worried about Inanna, but lacked the words to console her. He could only embrace her, and shoulder her heavy tears with his body. 　　As time passed, and with Dumuzi’ s tender care, Inanna gradually walked out from the shadow of sadness — 　　Inanna took the now-grown-up Alfie and Lily to visit their mother. Green plants had already developed on the mound, attracting small animals to find food there. Alfie and Lily dashed at the animals to play with them, but all were too scared and ran for their lives, dropping their freshly picked fruit in the process... 　　Inanna held the fruit in her hand. The fruit had already been bit on one side, exposing its seed at the middle. She planted the seed where the lioness was buried... Inanna: The lioness became nutrients in the ground, and provided food for the plants. Inanna: The plants then provided food for more animals, bringing life to this place. Inanna: When these animals die, they will also become part of nature, and become nutrients in the ground, forming the cycle of life... Inanna: Teacher Anu, I now understand. In nature’s cycle of life, they will always be with me. }} Ally: or |hp=286420|def=120|coin=12|note= }} |hp=292130|def=140|coin=12|note= }} |turn=2 |hp=650390|def=380|coin=0|note= }} |} Gilgamesh: If you can persuade them, then please, by all means do so. 　　With that, Gilgamesh turned and sought shade to rest, as if he was uninterested in how they were going to attempt it. They then split up to their targets as planned — Dumuzi and Ninurta demonstrated their crops and farming tools to persuade the males, while Inanna showed her textile skills to persuade the females. 　　However, all the villagers were content with their lives; they did not lack food or clothes, and had no intention to progress further. Inanna: ‘Hm? Why do I feel like someone is looking at me?’ 　　Sensing something amiss, Inanna stopped her work and looked around for the source of her uneasiness. She then found that Gilgamesh was intently staring at her. 　　No matter where she went, Gilgamesh’s gaze remained on Inanna. From head to shoulders, and down to her chest, waist, and legs...It was as if he was carving her figure into his eyes, prompting profound angst from Inanna. 　　Seeing that Dumuzi was still trying to persuade the villagers, Inanna did not want to interrupt him. And even if she told him, Inanna thought that Dumuzi might not shift his focus to this minor situation, because he was too preoccupied with building the clan; there was simply no time for her distress. 　　Just as Inanna was contemplating what to do, Gilgamesh walked up to her side. Gilgamesh: Hey, beautiful. You’re...Inanna? How about you come and live here? I’ll take care of you. 　　While he was talking, he brought his face close to Inanna’s, and wrapped his hand around her waist lustfully. 【Before Battles】 Gilgamesh: Why stay with the skinny guy? You’d be better off with me — Inanna: Stay away from me! 【Enemy Dialog】 Gilgamesh: I wanted to hold back my hand, but you’re just too beautiful. 【After Battles】 Gilgamesh: Whew. My darling is so scary... Gilgamesh: ‘The power she’s using...Could it be...?’ 【End】 　　Inanna managed to shake off Gilgamesh and return to Dumuzi, but did not tell him about this incident. Dumuzi had already shouldered the burden of trying to convince the villagers; she did not want the incident to bring another layer of stress to him. 　　When Dumuzi neared the end of his speech, Gilgamesh started to rebut with strong words, as if deliberately challenging Dumuzi. They started to argue, until Gilgamesh announced his arrogant decision — Gilgamesh: If the beauty over there is willing to be my wife, then maybe I’ll give it some thought. Dumuzi: There is no need! We will take our leave now! 　　Before Inanna could say anything, Dumuzi had already replied with a shred of anger in his voice. When they were arguing about their beliefs, Dumuzi had never been so aggravated, but surprisingly, Gilgamesh’s final words brought about anger from the usually calm Dumuzi; Inanna and Ninurta were both astounded. Dumuzi even brought Inanna away before formally bidding the village leader farewell. 　　On their way back, Dumuzi’s anger remained on his face. No matter how many new topics Ninurta and Inanna spoke about, Dumuzi did not answer. Although he merely focused on the road, he never loosened his grip of Inanna’s hand. Dumuzi had never acted like this before, prompting helplessness from his two companions. They exchanged a glance, but Ninurta only shrugged his shoulders. Left with no other options, Inanna sighed before tenderly asking: Inanna the Lady of Lunar: Em...Dumuzi? Are you still mad about what happened? 　　Dumuzi finally looked at her, as if he had been waiting for her to ask. Inanna: If Gilgamesh hadn’t hindered us, we might have convinced the villagers! Dumuzi: Next time we see that guy, I’m not going to let him get close to you! 　　Dumuzi’s furious expression and outraged voice brought joy to Inanna. She had never realized that she had such an important place in Dumuzi’s heart. But now, she at least knew that he treasured her, and that she was precious to him. Inanna: That’s good! Then, I’m counting on you to protect me! 　　With that said, Inanna smiled and strengthened her grip on Dumuzi’s hand. Feeling the forceful grip, Dumuzi’s expression finally looked relieved. Though the atmosphere lightened, their hands never let go. Standing beside them, Ninurta could not help but break into laughter. Ninurta: Hahaha! Two idiots! 　　Already long gone from the village, Inanna and her companions failed to notice that Gilgamesh’s scheming sight was still lingering on them. He was still contemplating Inanna and her power. For someone who had experienced Ancient Gods’ power, Gilgamesh was able to sense a shred of it in Inanna’s attacks... Gilgamesh: ‘All Ancient Gods should have disappeared...Could it be that she’s their descendant?’ Gilgamesh: Hmph...Now I want you more, Inanna. 　　Gilgamesh took out a strand of Inanna’s hair he had previously obtained from her, and kissed it as if he was kissing Inanna herself... }} Ally: or |hp=101050|def=10|coin=8|note= }} |hp=427150|def=280|coin=25}} |hp=101050|def=10|coin=8|note= }} |hp=636270|def=380|coin=25|note= }} |hp=593310|def=400|coin=25|note= }} |} ???: ‘Inanna...Human with blood of an Ancient God, I shall possess you one day...’ Inanna the Lady of Lunar: Who is that? Who is talking in my head? 　　Since their marriage, this was the first night that Inanna did not have Dumuzi accompanying her. It also happened to be on this night that a male voice rang in her mind... 　　Their town had been established for a number of years; along which came increasing administrative affairs. However, plague suddenly struck. Eventually, Dumuzi decided to leave town in search of the expelled Namtar, hopefully borrowing his power to save the townspeople. 　　On the night when Dumuzi left, Inanna heard a deep male voice in her head. The voice was impressive and attractive, but Inanna felt uneasy about it. The unknown voice sounded somewhat familiar. Along with the familiarity was disgust; insecurity surged within Inanna. Goddess of Crops and Letters - Nisaba: Lady Inanna, these documents — Ah, Lady Inanna, you do not look well. Is it because you have not had enough sleep? Inanna the Lady of Lunar: Mm...I am fine. 　　Since hearing the male voice for the first time, Inanna had been haunted by its murmur every night. It did not only affect her sleep, but the deep voice also seemed to be hypnotizing her. She had to concentrate and use much of her power to expel it from her mind. For every passing day, Inanna would feel worse; sometimes, she would even fall asleep while reading documents. 　　Eventually, Inanna collapsed... 【Before Battles】 ???: ‘Inanna...you are mine...’ Inanna the Lady of Lunar: ‘It’s this voice again...Who exactly are you?’ 【Enemy Dialog】 ???: ‘My dear Inanna...Come to me, and I shall caress you...’ 【After Battles】 King of Shepherd - Dumuzi: Inanna! Inanna! Inanna the Lady of Lunar: Dumuzi...? 【End】 　　Inanna slowly awoke and noticed that Dumuzi was tightly embracing her in his arms, as if he had almost lost her... Inanna the Lady of Lunar: You’re...back? King of Shepherd - Dumuzi: Yes, I’m back. It’s alright now. I’m sorry for being away for so long. 　　Just as Dumuzi came back to the city, he received news about Inanna’s fainting. When he returned to her side, Inanna was painfully murmuring. Atrahasis speculated that she was fighting against something in her mind, so he advised Dumuzi to call her name and help her wake up. 　　Far away, a fortress as spectacular as Dumuzi’s town stood on a coast. Its leader — Gilgamesh — built this military town a few years after meeting Dumuzi and his companions. Compared to Dumuzi’s town which emphasized peaceful life, Gilgamesh’ s was overly strict; the entire town lacked liveliness. 　　Gilgamesh had long realized that if he wanted to possess Inanna, he had to have enough power to surpass Dumuzi and his companions. Therefore, for the past few years, he only gathered power, and refrained from doing anything rash to his targets, but now the time had come. Using the strand of hair he had previously obtained from Inanna as a medium, Gilgamesh transferred his voice into her mind when Dumuzi was out of town, and when Inanna was lonely... Gilgamesh: Huh, no wonder you’re a descendant of an Ancient God...you are able to drive away my voice again. Gilgamesh: Hmph...It matters not. Soon, I shall receive you personally, my dear Inanna. }} zh:對生命的感悟